1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and in a more particular sense relates to a telephone directory listing information system in which a computer is connectable through a telephone network to remote locations from which queries can be directed to the computer, and to which the computer transmits a suitable response.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, in systems of the type described, a computer-stored data base is accessed through a telephonic communications network. One keyboards, using the telephone touch pad, an alphabetic or alpha-numeric query, in order to transmit questions and requests for information from the remotely located data base. From the data base, a synthesized voice response is transmitted to the caller.
The normal procedure is to require keying of the entire name, and in some instances the complete address, before processing the inquiry through the data base.
It is clear that the present arrangement has the disadvantage in that it consumes excessive time for processing inquiries for telephone directory information. And, it multiplies the possibility of keying errors, in that the more characters a caller has to key, the more chances the caller has to make an error. This in turn means increased dissatisfaction with the system, a serious reduction in the capability of the computer to respond accurately or even make a response, and an even greater average in processing time per inquiry.
It has heretofore been proposed, in this regard, to utilize a telephone instrument having a touch pad as a form of computer terminal, to provide access to a computerized data base. Heretofore it has been proposed that the touch pad be modified substantially and/or operated in a manner that requires double-punching of the keys or other relatively complex input modes.
It has also been proposed to implement digital techniques for computer voice response in, for example, a directory assistance system, wherein the user keys in the full name, then *, initials, then * on a "Touch-tone" telephone, and wherein the computer voice response provides, typically, telephone, room, and organization numbers of the individual whose name and initials were keyed by the user.
This arrangement has a notable disadvantage in that there is no interaction between the computer data base and the user until the user has keyed in the full name, and the initials, of the individual whose telephone number is sought by the user, no matter how long that name may be and no matter how difficult its spelling.